


All I want [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I want is nothing more to hear you knocking at my door..." p.s. what the lyrics say ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> just wondering, people say (at my place at least) that you spend the year the way you meet it… And I ended and began year with making calthazar fanvideo. Does this mean that ALL this new year would be full of calthazar? xD


End file.
